Música y Amor, lenguaje universal
by Ita-Bella
Summary: En una convencion anime, Edward escucha a Bella cantar en un concurso karaoke, y queda totalmente perdido en ella. Por obra del destino, se conocen, y también se separan todo un verano. Se reencuentran en el instituto cuando Bella se muda a Forks. Songfic


Emmett y Edward, son obligados por Alice y Jazz, a ir a una convención anime, en la cuál Alice participa en un karaoke. Allí Ed conoce a Bella, y Emm a Rose. Soy muy mala con los summarys; pero se conocen, y sus vidas cambian para siempre. El lenguaje de la música y el amor, es el único universal, y nuestros protagonistas lo descubrirán a lo lago del fic. Es un ExB RxE y JxA

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de aquí me pertenece, sino que son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la idea es de mi autoría. 1º fic Twilight.

Si les gusta, me pondré a trabajar sobre el fic, por ahora solo tengo este cap, pero si tiene respuesta positiva, lo seguiré. Todo depende de ustedes, lectores xD

Espero que lo disfruten...

Cap. 1: Conociéndonos

- Vamos muchachos, les digo que será divertido. ¿Por qué no me creen? – cuestionó un joven rubio a sus acompañantes.

- Porque no, Jazz. Sabes que a ninguno de los dos nos interesan esas cosas de f... – el musculoso muchacho que le contestó, se vio interrumpido antes de poder finalizar su oración.

- Nada de palabras con "F" Emmett. En todo caso, esas cosas de Otakus, pero, vaaaaamos muchachos, apóyenme en esto. Alice me matará si no voy a verla.

- ¿Ves? A ti te matará, no a nosotros, arregla tú los problemas que tengas con mi hermana, no nos metas en esto. – Quien se hacía llamar Emmett, volteó para pedir con la mirada el apoyo del tercer acompañante, pero notó que no lo hacía en lo absoluto. - ¿Qué sucede Eddie? – le preguntó.

- Primero: no me llames así. Segundo: concuerdo contigo en la mitad de las cosas Em, pero Alice fue muy clara en cuanto a sus amenazas acerca de si no iba yo también al evento.

- ¿Así que la diablilla de mi hermana los tiene atados de pies y manos a ambos, no? De Jazz lo comprendo, pero, ¿a ti con qué te amenazó? – indagó.

- Pues... textualmente, me dijo: "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, si por un atómico segundo, a tu cabecita se le ocurre no asistir al concurso, y decides seguirle el juego, juro por mi colección Prada, que mandaré a remodelar tu precioso Volvo plateado, para que quede completamente pintado de rosa, con arco iris, flores azules, y ponys violeta por doquier. Me encantaría verte conduciendo ese auto tan masculino que va por completo contigo" – finalizó Edward poniendo la voz chillona para imitar la de Alice. – Y, la verdad no se cuál sea su colección Prada, pero no lo quiero averiguar de ese modo. – completó.

- La colección Prada es la que Alice tiene de zapatos. Es su colección favorita de zapatos – aclaró Emmett.

- Estás fregado Ed, si juró por sus zapatos, quiere decir que la cosa para ella va en serio.

- Emmett, no puedes hacernos esto a Jasper y a mí, debes acompañarnos. – dijo el joven de verdes ojos, y cobrizo cabello.

- A demás, mi prima también estará en ese concurso, y mi hermana gemela.

- Wow, wow, eso no nos lo habías dicho en ningún momento, Jazz. Nunca hemos conocido a tu hermana. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que irían? – preguntó aparentando estar molesto.

- No pensé tener que hacerlo para que aceptaras venir, Em, creí que eras otra clase de amigo.

- Vamos ya, cállate, si sabías que de todos modos iríamos los tres. – contestó.

- De acuerdo, todo está arreglado. Jazz, ¿a qué hora se supone que teníamos que estar allí? – preguntó Edward.

- A las 5:30, o por lo menos a esa hora iba a comenzar el concurso, si no me equivoco, la convención era de todo el día. ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó preocupado.

- Las 5:15. Espectacular, llegaremos tarde y Alice nos matará.

- Jazz, no quiero acabar con mi Volvo pintado de rosa. – dijo Edward al borde de la desesperación.

- Pero, Eddie, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Eres la persona más desacatada que conozco conduciendo, ¿cómo quieres llegar tarde contigo al volante? – preguntó con gracia Emmett.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero da la casualidad, de que para que no me olvide de la promesa que le hice a Alice, secuestró mi auto y lo ha dejado en un taller mecánico.

- ¡Pero, chico, haberlo dicho antes! Súbanse rápido a mi Jeep, yo conduzco.

- Por supuesto que conduces tú, eres el único que puede maniobrar con una cosa tan gigantesca. – dijo Jasper como si fuera una cosa obvia.

Sin perder un solo minuto de su valioso tiempo, nuestros tres jóvenes amigos se subieron al Jeep de Emmett, y emprendieron viaje al lugar que cambiaría sus vidas completamente. Por supuesto, ninguno lo sabía. Dentro del Jeep, discutían la ruta menos congestionada de tráfico para llegar cuanto antes al bendito lugar.

- Jazz, explícate un momento, ¿qué es lo que haremos exactamente allí? Lo lamento, pero es la primera vez que asisto a uno de estos eventos.

- ¿Tengo cara de ir a esa clase de convenciones? – preguntó el rubio con cara de desconcierto.

- Pero hace ya bastante tiempo que estás saliendo con mi hermana, ¿es la primera vez que vas a uno? – habló Emmett.

- De acuerdo, no. No es la primera vez. Pero la anterior vez que fui con ella, no participó en ningún concurso karaoke, ni nada parecido. Sólo fue y enloqueció con las cosas que había allí. – dijo recordando con un escalofrío. - Em, deberías haberla visto, no paraba de chillar cada vez que veía alguna cosa "interesante".

Para que mis queridos lectores salgan de la duda, nuestros protagonistas se encuentran yendo a una convención anime, con concursos incluidos, por supuesto.

- Sé cómo se pone con esas cosas. Es muuuuuy rara. No entiendo de dónde rayos saqué a una hermana frik... otaku.

- Yo no entiendo de dónde saqué a una hermana, una prima y una novia otaku.

- Muchachos, ¿no es aquí? – preguntó Edward que se había mantenido callado todo el rato.

Sus dos acompañantes voltearon, y se sorprendieron al ver un enorme edificio, con gente por todos lados disfrazada de personajes de anime, cómics, películas, videojuegos... de todo. Bajaron del Jeep, e ingresaron luego de mostrar las entradas a un gigantesco guardia de seguridad en la entrada.

- Viejo, ese tipo era aún más grande que tú, Em. – comentó risueñamente el joven de ojos verdes.

- Puede ser, pero apuesto a que no era ni la mitad de fortachón de lo que soy. – dijo haciendo pose de físico culturista.

Siguieron caminando silenciosamente entre una multitud de desconocidos, avanzando hacia un gran escenario iluminado con luces de todos los colores, por el cual comenzaba a asomarse una preciosa muchacha rubia, de increíble cuerpo, e increíbles ojos azul cielo, envuelta en un ajustado kimono de tonos blanco y rosa, haciendo resaltar su dorada piel.

Con sumo cuidado, se posicionaron de modo tal, en que pudieran observar todo de una manera muy cómoda.

- Buenas tardes, mis queridos amigos. – saludó alegremente la chica del escenario. – Bienvenidos a la ansiada final de nuestro famoso concurso de karaoke. Como ya deben saber, la ganadora de este evento tendrá dos boletos para asistir a la convención anual de anime más importante de todo Japón, con estadía y gastos incluidos. Sin hacerlos esperar más, demos paso a nuestra primera semifinalista, quién nos deleitará hoy con su interpretación de la canción Sobakasu. Un muy fuerte aplauso por favor para nuestra primera concursante, ¡Alice!

Todas las luces que iluminaban el escenario se apagaron juntas, y luego de algunos instantes, mediante distintos flashes de luz, se pudo identificar a una persona parada en el medio del escenario, mientras una extraña melodía arrítmica comenzaba a sonar. Tras unos compases de batería, y al mismo tiempo que una tierna pero potente voz comenzaba a cantar, las luces iluminaron correctamente el escenario, dejando ver a la persona parada en medio de él, la cuál inmediatamente comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto  
hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu  
hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni  
kakuzatou to isshoni toketa  
mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto  
"chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai  
hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa

Esa canción le quedaba bien, ésa canción... se parecía a Alice. No por la letra, sino por cómo estaba cantada, y el sentimiento que ésta el ponía. Tenía el tempo perfecto para Alice, y la energía requerida.

Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee  
ureshikute sore dakede  
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa  
honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
doushite kashira? ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no

Otra vez los flashes con las luces, haciendo a penas perceptible la figura de la pequeña Alice, ocultando así sus ropas. Llevaba un extraño atuendo, el cuál muchas personas no se atreverían a usar, pero a ella le quedaba pintado. Zapatos negros con un tacón con el que cualquier persona normal se mataría, medias a medio muslo rayadas negras y naranjas, una mini falda negra con puntillas y encaje, y un top rojo fuerte, todo esto siendo acompañado por unos lindos mitones negros en sus brazos. Admitámoslo, es extraño.

Nuevamente compases de batería hicieron que las luces volvieran a la normalidad, pudiendo así los espectadores visualizar nuevamente a la cantante.

Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni  
sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara  
modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de  
soredemo ii koi wo shitekita  
Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee  
waraenai episoudo

Su corto cabello negro, estaba peinado de modo tal, que puntas salían apuntando hacia todos lados. Y su rostro, estaba fuertemente maquillado con degrades de naranja y rojo en los ojos, mucho rubor, labios bien rojos, y algo de purpurina naranja, mucho delineador y rimel; todo esto haciendo resaltar así su blanca piel, y sus ojos azules como el océano. Jasper, a demás de todo lo enumerado hasta ahora, pudo notar pequeñas motitas negras cubriendo sus mejillas. ¿Pecas? ¿Desde cuándo Alice tenía pecas?

Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru  
yogoretanui gurumi daite  
mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo  
kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo  
waratte kureru no  
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
doushite kashira? ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?  
omoidasenai no  
doushitenano?

Cantaba con una fuerza impresionante. Su voz tenía presencia, y a la vez sonaba tierna. Toda ella así caracterizada parecía una muñeca. La muñeca de una niña pequeña. O, en este caso, la muñeca de un afortunado rubio, que miraba embobado a su novia, dándose cuenta de la suerte que tuvo al poder llegar a conocer a alguien tan único y especial como aquella muchacha.

Nuevamente la música arrítmica comenzó a sonar, pero esta vez, las luces siguieron enfocando el divertido baile de la intérprete del escenario. De un elegante y divertido modo, Alice daba saltos y vueltas en el aire, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, giraba sobre sí misma, de saltarina forma. Se notaba a leguas que disfrutaba lo que hacía. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados siguiendo el (para él) arrítmico ritmo de la música. Una vez hubo acabado, acompañando el último sonido que inundó el lugar, Alice tiró al suelo el micrófono con todo y pie, empujándolo de rebelde forma. Jasper quedó totalmente desconcertado, nunca en su vida había visto a una Alice tan rebelde... y desacatada. Parecía que nada podía detenerla. Sí, Alice podía ser de temer y tenía su temperamento, pero... no de ese modo. Ese pequeño salvajismo que había mostrado arriba del escenario, a él le había encantado de sobremanera.

Se distrajo en el momento en que todo el público estalló en aplausos ante la presentación. Muchos le silbaron a modo de insinuación, lo que a él le molestó un poco.

- Jazz, no tenía idea de que mi hermana tuviera esa voz. – dijo Emmett de lo más emocionado.

- Sí – apoyó Edward – en todos los años que llevamos de amistad, ella nunca mencionó que cantara de ese modo. – terminó con asombro.

Alice, desde arriba del escenario, logró por algún milagro de la vida reconocerlos en medio de la multitud acumulada, y les hizo un guiño con el ojo. A lo que todos aplaudieron con más entusiasmo. Con alegría, hizo una reverencia a todos a modo de saludo. Desde atrás, volvió a parecer la rubia que antes había anunciado a Alice.

- ¿No me digan que no tiene una increíble voz? – preguntó al público, recibiendo una enorme ovación por parte de él. – Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. – dijo, y todos rieron. – ¡Cuanta energía, cuanto sentimiento! Espectacular puesta en escena de la canción de Judy and Mary, por nuestra queridísima Alice. Pero, ¿será suficiente para nuestro jurado? ¿Será suficiente para ganarle a nuestra próxima concursante? En breves instantes lo podremos descubrir. ¡Por favor, demos todos un fuerte aplauso de despedida a nuestra primera participante! – todos aplaudieron, y Alice con un gesto de la mano saludó, y salió saltando del escenario. – Y recibamos con otro fuerte aplauso a nuestra segunda y última concursante ¡Bella! – finalizó para luego salir por un costado, dando paso a que todas las luces se apagaran.

Un suave piano comenzó a sonar, al tiempo en que un par de tenues luces iluminaron a una muchacha parada en medio del escenario con los ojos cerrados, según Edward había escuchado, de nombre Bella. Luego de un par de notas musicales, ella abrió los ojos, y el joven de cobrizos cabellos quedó prendido a éstos involuntariamente.

Ame ni nureta hoho wa

namida no nioi ga shita

yasashii manazashi no

tabibito

Volvió a sonar sólo piano, y Bella comenzó a dar pasos lentos por el escenario, mientras las luces la seguían.

shizuka ni hibiiteru

natsukashii ongaku

omoidasenai kioku

samayou

Su ligero vestido blanco se mecía con su andar, con una volatilidad increíble. No parecía caminar, parecía flotar. Gráciles bucles castaños se derramaban por su espalda, reflejando tonalidades rojizas con las luces, y un par de enormes ojos color chocolate adornaban su rostro.

yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

omoi no kienai basho made

futari de

tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Su marfileña piel pareció iluminarse en el momento en que sus mejillas ardieron con descontrol, al cruzar su mirada con la de Edward, quién la miraba insistentemente. Ambos trataron, pero no pudieron despegar la mirada del rostro del otro. Ella se hallaba completamente perdida en sus dos esmeraldas brillantes, y él, cautivo por sus dulces y expresivos ojos, y su angelical aura. Eso parecía Bella para él, un ángel. Precioso y delicado ángel.

kurai yoru no naka de

watashi wo terashiteru

yasashii manazashii no

anata ni

aitai...

Las últimas notas del piano sonaron, y durante un par de segundos ninguno de los dos reaccionó. El público estalló en aplausos, y parecía que todos habían estado conteniendo el aliento a lo largo de la canción, para no interrumpir el mágico momento. Ambos rompieron el contacto visual, y Bella se dedicó a mirar al público en general. Desde atrás, nuevamente volvió a aparecer la presentadora.

- Increíble. No hay palabras para definir la delicadeza de lo que acabamos de presenciar. Parecía que le estuvieras cantando a alguien en especial. – dijo mirándola a Bella – Querida Bella, si no te conociera lo suficiente, diría que lo estabas haciendo. – la aludida sólo se sonrojó. – De acuerdo. Damas y caballeros, otakus y no otakus, llegó el momento del veredicto. – Un redoble de tambores sonó en el momento oportuno. – El jurado está deliberando, por lo que mientras tanto, llamaremos a nuestra otra concursante. – Las dos miraron hacia atrás, invitando a Alice a unírseles. – Muy bien. Antes que nada, quisiera felicitarlas a las dos. Tú, buena amiga Alice, cantaste de forma maravillosa, poniéndole emoción al festival, con tu tierna rebeldía. Y tú, prima Bella, te ganaste el corazón de todos con esa dulce interpretación de la canción You Are My Love, de Yui Makino. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones para las dos, de verdad fue hermoso. – el público aplaudió ante el comentario, apoyando esas palabras. Por el costado del escenario, entró un muchacho con un sobre en las manos, y se lo entregó a la presentadora – De acuerdo. Tengo en mis manos el sobre con la ganadora. – el redoble de tambores volvió a hacer acto de presencia. – Y la ganadora es...- todos contuvieron la respiración, con temor a quebrar el momento. Jasper, Edward y Emmett no fueron la excepción, y con ansias esperaron a que la muchacha rubia continuara. - ¡ALICE! – en estallido de emoción por parte de todos, inundó por completo el lugar. Arriba del escenario, Bella y Alice, saltaban tomadas de las manos, y se abrazaban con la locutora. Alice tomó el micrófono. – Muchísimas gracias Rose, estoy muy, muy emocionada. Honestamente, pensé que Bella ganaría. Y no entiendo porqué no lo hizo. De veras que estoy sorprendida. Me gustaría dedicarle esta alegría a mi novio, Jasper, mi hermano Emmett, mi mejor amigo Edward, a ti, querida Bella, y por supuesto a ti también amiga Rose. Y... solo me resta decir: ¡LO LOGRÉ! – terminó gritando y dando pequeños saltitos de emoción. Todos aplaudieron fuertemente, y así el telón se cerró.

Jasper pudo observar cómo Alice les hacía señas para que la siguieran, desde un costado abajo del escenario.

- Eh, chicos, Alice nos está diciendo que la sigamos. – le dijo a sus dos acompañantes apuntando con un dedo hacia donde la pequeña dundecilla se encontraba. Tratando de esquivar a la multitud, se situaron lo más rápido que pudieron a su lado.

- ¡Jazz! – gritó ella colgándose del cuello de su novio, y besándolo juguetonamente en los labios. Detrás de ella, una despampanante rubia carraspeó con la garganta para llamar su atención.

- Oh Rose, no molestes. – se quejó la morocha, aunque se separó de él. – Chicos, ellas son Rosalie – dijo señalando a la bronceada chica del kimono blanco, - la hermana gemela de Jazz, y ella es Isabella – dijo señalando ahora a una chica de ojos color chocolate, que salía tímidamente desde atrás de Rosalie. – su prima, y una de mis mejores amigas; junto con Rose, claro está.

- Bella. – corrigió ella misma, a lo que Alice solo rodó los ojos.

- Chicas, ellos son Emmett – dijo señalando a un musculoso y enorme muchacho, intimidante – mi hermano, y Edward, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. – finalizó para luego señalar a un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verde jade.

- Hola Bells. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – gritó Emmett, sonriendo y dándole un abrazo de oso a Bella, levantándola tanto que sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

- Oh, Emmett, suéltala, la vas a ahogar. – se quejó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

- A mi también me alegra verte, Em. – dijo risueña Bella, quitándole importancia al tema, al tiempo en que Emmett la ponía nuevamente en el firme suelo. Luego de bajarla, se dirigió hacia la rubia que miraba divertida la escena.

- Un placer, preciosa. – le dijo el fortachón a Rosalie, mientras tomaba una de sus manos, y la besaba al dorso de ésta.

Rose sólo contestó – el placer es mío. – y le guiñó un ojo.

Mientras tanto, Edward se encontraba mirando a Bella, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

- Hola – dijo ella tímidamente, haciendo que un sonrojo furioso se asomara en sus mejillas.

- Hola, Bella. – dijo él con la mejor cara que tenía.

- ¡Chicas, cantaron excelente! – chilló Em, alborotado.

- El oso yogui tiene razón, estuvieron excelentes las dos. – las felicitó Jasper.

- Sí, yo opino igual. No tenía idea de que cantaras así Alice. Y bueno, tu tampoco Bella. – terminó Edward a lo que todos rieron.

- Gracias. – contestó la castaña.

- ¿De verdad les gustó?

- Sí Al, estuvieron espectaculares.

- Eso, porque no han escuchado el buen tercio que hacemos Bella, Rose y yo.

- Exageras, Al. – dijo Bella tratando de restarle importancia.

- No Bella, sabes que no es así. Las tres juntas, somos realmente buenas. Pero yo, soy mejor que ustedes dos. – dijo Rose juguetonamente, a lo que todos rieron.

- Sí Rosie, cómo tú digas. – contestó Bella, provocando nuevamente la risa de todos. Y, amenamente, siguieron hablando de nimiedades por un rato más...


End file.
